All Over Again
by adelie23
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter watched their son weave his way through the throng of people at Kings Cross station towards a red-headed girl standing alone. "Looks like it could be a James and Lily story all over again, hey Ginny?"
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning Again

Prologue

Ivy confidently strode up to the front of the Great Hall, in front of the whole school. Her trembling hands gave away the fact that she was indeed very nervous. She drew in a shaky breath and took her place next to the few fifth and sixth years standing next to her.

"…Ivy Wolfe, is the first candidate to be under the age of 16 to be successful in becoming a finalist for the Hogwarts-Ilvermorny scholarship. She has performed extraordinarily well in the application process, and is well worthy of her position as a finalist. Please give her a round of applause." The Headmistress said in a pompous tone. Ivy rolled her eyes and winked at her friends who were wolf whistling loudly, and drawing disapproving looks.

"Please, boys and girls, hold your applause," said the Headmistress after a while, with a pointed glare at Ivy's classmates. "The Hogwarts-Ilvermorny scholarship is a prestigious award won by the top nominated witch or wizard from both schools, who then complete a year of magical education in the school that is not the one they regularly attend. The scholarship winners then have the opportunity to continue their education at their desired school, whether it be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year, as candidates from Ilvermorny, we have Miss Ivy Wolfe in her third year, Mr Dennis Elwood in his fifth year, Mr Julian Goodacre also in his fifth year, and Miss Anne Hunter in her sixth year. They have all passed the application process with flying colours, and I wish everyone of you the very best of luck." The Headmistress paused, opened the envelope concealing the name of the winner, took a breath and said, "And, without further ado, this year's winner of the Hogwarts-Ilvermorny scholarship, ladies and gentlemen, is Ivy Wolfe."


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling In

Author's Note; Hi guys, this is my first fanfic ever, so please read and review! I would have put this in the prologue, but I'm still trying to work out how to use this website :). Please excuse any bad grammar, as I have not been able to get a beta yet :P - if you would like to beta this work, please leave a review, or message me :D! Thanks, and enjoy reading about James and Ivy!

Chapter 2 - Settling In

Ivy pushed her trolley with her trunk and barn owl through the barrier at Kings Cross station. She looked around her and saw the flurry of activity along the platform. Ivy cautiously wove her way through the crowd, drawing inquisitive stares from the other students. She paused in a gap, and curiously watched the emotional goodbyes occurring up and down the train platform. Ivy swept her hair out of her face, and when she looked back up, a boy was standing in front of her. He grinned at her, and stuck his hand out, and spoke cheerfully,

"Hi there, I'm James! Are you new? Don't tell me you're a first year because-"

"JAMES! When will you learn to pick up your trunk and put it on the train by yourself?" A woman with bright red hair, broke in, interrupting James' introduction. The woman noticed Ivy standing awkwardly next to James, and said, "Oh hello sweetie! Are you new here?"

"Yes. I am Ivy Wolfe, a third year, and the winner of the Hogwarts-Ilvermorny scholarship." Said Ivy calmly, in her thick Irish brogue. "Would you mind showing me where to go James?"

James blinked, taken by surprise, stammered "Sure, um, yeah, it's this way." James darted off into the crowd, then materialised in front of Ivy again with his trunk. He motioned for Ivy to follow him, and she waved good-bye to the woman, who seemed amused as they headed onto the train.

"Was that your mam?" Ivy inquired. James stopped, an expression of realisation dawning on his face, "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you. That was my mum, Ginny Potter. Sorry about that."

"That's all right, which apartment are we headed for?" Ivy asked, taking in the surroundings of the Hogwarts Express.

"This one, if you don't mind?" He said decidedly. Ivy nodded, then plopped into the window seat opposite James. They took in each other's appearances. Ivy noted with amusement the jet black hair with the bits that stuck up at the back, and the wire rimmed glasses perched on a straight nose. His hazel eyes were roaming up and down her body, making Ivy feel slightly uncomfortable. She could see the gleam of appreciation as he memorised the sight of her deep red hair and cornflower blue eyes, that complimented each other, and reminded one of a gorgeous day in fall. The reverie was broken as three boys spilled noisily through the doorway into the compartment.

"James my boy, how was your holidays?"

"JAMESIE POO!"

"Onya James, got a girl already – hook in mate!"

"Excuse me, the "girl" has a name, which thank you for asking; is Ivy Wolfe." She drawled, fingering her wand pointedly. The boys all exchanged a glance, and the redhead quirked an eyebrow, and countered, "Well, _Ivy Wolfe_ , what are you going to do about it?" Ivy pointed her wand at the red haired boy in the middle and snarled, "Try me, my Bat Bogey Hex is quite renowned at Ilvermorny."

"All right, back off!" A sandy haired boy pacified. They all slowly sat down, eyeing each other, and Ivy lowered her wand. James looked awkwardly at Ivy and his friends, and then pointed to each boy in turn and introduced each one.

"That idiot that you almost hexed, his name is Fred Weasley. The one next to him, is Alex Jordan, and the one sitting next to you is Hamish Wood." Ivy nodded stiffly at them all before standing up, and announcing she was going for a walk. She stalked out of the compartment in a huff.

"Blimey, James, you got a hot girl there!" Hamish nodded enthusiastically. James sighed dreamily, and murmured, "You don't say." He thought of her gorgeous slim figure, and the way she walked out of the compartment, and -

"James! James! JAMES! Earth to Jamesie-poo!" Fred yelled in his ear. Fred winked at the other boys. James looked disgruntled, and snapped, "Would you quit it with that stupid nickname? And what?" Fred just grinned and said, "Up for a game of exploding snap?"

Ivy feasted her eyes upon the small wizarding town of Hogsmeade when the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. A girl joined her ( _another_ redhead!) and said, "We get to go there for school outings this year. There are so many cool shops like Honeydukes – the sweet shop, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which is a joke shop. I'm Rose Weasley, by the way, Fred's cousin. It was you I spotted almost hexing my idiot cousin's head off, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I almost hexed Fred. He was being an arrogant prat though." Ivy justified, before continuing, "Are you and Fred related to the owner of that joke shop?" Rose looked mildly impressed before replying, "Yes, his father and my uncle is the owner. And your name is?"

"Ivy. Ivy Wolfe." She extended her hand, and Rose grasped it, and they shook hands firmly.

"Are you related to the famous wandmaker Shikoba Wolfe, by any chance?" Ivy beamed, and responded, "Yes! He's my great-grandfather. He crafted my wand specially for me."

Rose opened up her mouth to respond eagerly, but James appeared from down the corridor, and snapped "Where have you been? You need to get off the train now!" He turned and raced off, and Ivy followed.

Ivy found herself on the train platform, feeling a bit lost. She decided firmly that she wouldn't wait for anyone, and picked up her trunk, and just before she set off, Ivy felt a tap on the shoulder. Ivy turned to see a huge half-giant smiling down at her.

"Hallo there, ye must be Miss Wolfe. The name's Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper and the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Now, since yer not a firs' year, you can go up to the castle with the rest of 'em, but ye will be called up to be Sorted at the star' of term feas'. So, off ye go, up tha' way to the carriages. See yer later!" Then Hagrid sauntered off down the platform, yelling "Firs' years over here! This way! All firs' years this way!"

Ivy stared, then slowly headed up towards the carriages to go into the castle. She climbed into one of the last ones, with a scared looking second year, who she ignored. The carriage jerked into life, with a Thestral pulling it strongly, Ivy noted. Ivy watched the landscape roll past, thinking deeply about her life about to start at Hogwarts. All too soon, the ride came to an end, and the second year scampered off with a frightened glance back at Ivy. She looked puzzled, then realised she had been twirling her wand in her hand the entire time. Ivy smirked, then regained her confidence and strolled up the stairs into the magnificent castle.

"Oi, James, where's your girlfriend?" James gave Fred a withering look, then searched the Great Hall for Ivy. "She must be with McGonagall. She has to be Sorted you know." He responded. "Oh look, there she is with the first years! Gosh, she looks so much taller than them!"

The Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium to deliver the start of year speech.  
"Welcome back everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. This is a special year, as we have the scholarship student from Ilvermorny completing a year of magical education here at Hogwarts. As per usual, the Ilvermorny student is to be Sorted before the first years. Miss Ivy Wolfe, who is a third year – the youngest student we have had here from Ilvermorny, is currently a Thunderbird. In a few minutes, Miss Wolfe will be either a Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor for the rest of the year, before returning her loyalty to Thunderbird. Miss Wolfe, please take a seat on the stool to be sorted, then we will continue with the Sorting Ceremony." James watched Ivy sit down on the stool that he had sat in, two years before, and placed the old Hat on her head.

"Hmmmm, very interesting. A difficult choice this one," the Sorting Hat murmured. Ivy tilted her head on one side, and wondered why. "Ah, young Ivy, you have the gift of remarkable intelligence, you are ambitious, and sly. They are some of the defining qualities of a Slytherin. Then, you see the fierce loyalty to have to your friends, and family, the courage and confidence you possess. A Gryffindor, or a Slytherin. Which house, for each student, would nurture their spirit, and help them grow into the person they are…" The Sorting Hat continued to mumble away, as the school grew more interested in where the Sorting Hat would place the scholarship student. As the minutes ticked by, and Ivy started to look bored, whispers started flying around the hall.

"She must be Ravenclaw, all the others have been before!"

"If she is a scholarship student, why isn't she Ravenclaw?"

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall finally snapped. The Sorting Hat straightened up, and the school leaned forward in anticipation, after a wait of six and a half minutes.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ivy stood to raucous cheering, and grinned, and made her way down to the Gryffindor table, and took a seat next to Rose. She high-fived Rose and then glanced at James, who was gazing at her with a mixture of adoration and delight. Ivy chuckled and settled in to watch the rest of the Sorting Ceremony, feeling contented.


	3. Chapter 3 - Exploration and Excitement

Chapter 3

Ivy flopped onto her new bed in Gryffindor Tower, and observed the red and gold hangings beside the bed. She contemplated getting up to look around the dorm, and bathroom, and maybe unpack, but decided against it. Footsteps thundered up the staircase, and three girls flew through the door into the dorm.

"Ivy! So nice to meet you!" A girl with thick black bushy hair exclaimed. "My name is Alexia Jordan! And yeah, before you ask, I'm Alex's twin sister." Two identical blonde girls pushed past Alexia, and they both beamed at Ivy. The slightly taller twin introduced herself.

"Hi! I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts! I'm one of the Macmillan twins. I'm Kate, and my younger sister is April."

"Younger by two minutes, thank you very much!" April said hotly, shooting daggers at Kate. Kate just laughed and poked her tongue out at April. Ivy smirked, and said,

"Wow, to have one and a half sets of twins in here! I really hope I enjoy my stay here – it looks like it's going to be great! I do have a question though, and it is rather serious." Alexia, April and Kate, exchanged a glance, and looked worried. "What?" asked Kate nervously. Ivy was barely containing her laughter, before asking, "D'you like pranks?" The other girls burst into laughter. Alexia was bent double clutching onto a bedpost, and April was hanging off Kate, and with tears in her eyes. When Kate finally calmed down, she said,

"Oh Ivy, if you love pranks, you've come to the right dorm. We make the Marauders of our grandparents' generation look pathetic. We could definitely use another member – especially one like you. Almost Ravenclaw right?" Ivy grinned wickedly, but shook her head. The girls sobered and Kate asked, "What was the other house then?"

"Slytherin." Ivy quirked an eyebrow at their shocked faces. Kate realised and started explaining, "Gryffindor and Slytherin have always had a huge rivalry between them. It's just always been there. You never, ever, get a student that is a Hatstall between Gryffindor and _Slytherin_!" Kate finished her speech breathing heavily, totally and utterly perplexed. Before Ivy could respond, the door opened again. A tall, willowy blonde strode in, and dramatically collapsed onto the bed. Kate greeted the newcomer.

"Hey Gabby, we're just talking to Ivy – you know, the new student from Ilvermorny." Gabby snapped upright, and joined the other girls.

"I'm Gabrielle Weasley! I'm Fred, James, and Rose's cousin." Ivy looked confused. Gabby laughed, and drew her over to a spare piece of parchment and started drawing lines. "This is my Grandma and Granddad Weasley, and they had seven children, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny. Bill married a half-Veela called Fleur, and they are my parents, which explains the lack of red hair," Gabby winked at Ivy, and continued, "George married a schoolmate, Angelina Johnson, and they had Fred Weasley. Ron married a muggle-born called Hermione Granger, and their children are Rose and Hugo Weasley, although Hugo isn't at Hogwarts yet. Lastly, Ginny married Harry Potter, and they're James' parents. Does that make more sense now?" Ivy looked dazed, as she tried to comprehend the squiggly lines on the parchment in front of her.

"It will tomorrow!" she laughed, "I'm going to head to bed now, I'm knackered." Ivy started across the dorm to her bed, when she noticed the stares of the other girls. "What?"

"What does knackered mean?" Alexia asked, puzzled. Ivy snorted, then replied, "Exhausted, you muppet." Ivy winked at the girls' puzzled faces, and thought that she was going to have fun with these girls.

The boys wandered into their new dorm for the year. James threw himself onto the bed, and bounced up back up again to talk to the other boys. "Oi, Fred, what do you think the new girl's like?" He inquired curiously. Fred winked at him, but then grew serious and said,

"I heard that she was almost Sorted into Slytherin," Fred was cut off by gasps, but waved them away and continued, "So who knows what she's really like, but she's pretty hot, and got the slim build of a Seeker. Hopefully an addition to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, because Jonathon left last year." James hardly heard a word after Slytherin, and retreated behind his bed hangings. His mind was whirling, and as he drifted off to sleep, he resolved to ask her about it in the morning. But Slytherin?


End file.
